


UrJhint Matters

by nonspecifics



Series: Jhin Pissing Chronicles [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, NSFW, Omorashi, Other, etc. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: Ever wondered what an ADC does when they AFK in the jungle?





	UrJhint Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Jhin peeing again if you didn't figure that out

Once again, Jhin seems to have drank a bit too much, but this time it was potions; early game was rather stressful. He could feel his overfull bladder jostling with each step. He didn’t intend on letting himself have an accident again however. Not again.   
Whisper cracked out her fourth shot and penetrated the enemy Lux, causing flowers to bloom from her remains. However, Jhin couldn’t stay to admire it fully as he’d taken a great deal of damage during his last team fight, and he had to back. He made his way into a nearby bush and way about to begin cast his recall spell, but, he got distracted by a nearby Jinx who was very low health.   
It would be risky, so he would wait to see if there were any other enemy champions nearby. He watched Jinx try to kill that toad, and he assumed now was his chance to strike. He stepped one foot out of the bush, before suddenly feeling his bladder spasm, and he had to grab himself to prevent any leaking. Nope, he was recalling. With a sigh he cast the spell and waited to arrive at base. He had heard they were going to put a latrine behind the spawn fountaine, perhaps they had finished building it and he could relieve himself there?   
However, and he arrived at spawn there was no toilet in sight. With another groan he bought a few items from the shopkeeper, rubbing his thighs together as waited for the old yordle to hand him what he purchased.   
Ugh, the damn hairball was taking forever, and his bladder was getting very impatient, even forcing him to have to hold himself while the shopkeeper was turned around.   
Katarina respawned behind him and nearly made him wet himself right there, forcing him to remove his hands from his crotch and step over to the side while she waited to buy her items. Finally Jhin was handed his massive sword and health potions, which he didn’t plan and drinking more of until he could relieve himself, which both dematerialized in his hand, storing them out of sight and giving them their power. He started moving back to lane, fighting the homeguard that was forcing him to sprint out of the base. As he returned to lane he found Lulu, looking up at him with an excited smile under turret.   
“What are you smiling about?” he questioned her, squeezing his legs together while he tried to look normal.   
“You saved me earlier remember!” she said “you rooted them and let me escape! Thank you!” without warning she hugged him, or at least his left leg.   
Jhin jumped back, body quivering at the surprise contact. Jhin didn’t like being touched, particularly not so suddenly. He slowly felt his body unclenching almost in fear, causing him to leak just a little bit and he shoved her away. Despite the fact that this yordle meant well, he couldn’t risk pissing all over his pants as well as her.   
Lulu looked up at him seeing how shaky and tense he looked “Oh gosh! I’m sorry, I should have asked before I touched you…” she apologised sheepishly.   
Jhin, who still looked rather uncomfortable, mostly do to the urgency in his bladder as well as some self-conscious fear that she would be able to see his increasingly-noticeable bladder bulge or the wet patch. Lulu didn’t seem to, but she still looked worried, which worried Jhin in return, causing him to shift awkwardly and rub his legs together. Lulu wasn’t stupid, she remembered his ‘accident’, she couldn’t forget _even if she tried_! She could tell what his desperation looked like. However, considering she had only seen him desperate when he was absolutely bursting, and right now he just seemed to ‘need to go’, it wasn’t an emergency yet, at least from what she could tell.   
She gave him a brief smile before turning around and proceeding down to lane; she would win this for him before he got to that point!   
However, Jhin was at that point, he was just more experienced at hiding after his last incident. The moment she turned around he gave his crotch a few squeezes to try and wear away at his urgency slightly. He sighed and began to follow her down the lane, lifting up Whisper in preparation for any unexpected attacks. Lulu had already cleared a minion wave by the time he got down there though, and was attacking the turret. Well she’s certainly in a hurry, but he wouldn’t complain. Jhin started shooting the tower as well, watching it deteriorate further with each bullet; he almost forgot about how much he needed to pee, but he was quickly reminded of that as he was hit by the turret.   
He winced and jumped back from the turret, crossing his legs tight as he tried to hold back his floodgates. As if the Gods themselves despised him, Jinx and Nami were running down the lane towards them as well. Jhin did his best to steel his bladder and hobble back to his tower, the enemy laners closing in on him. Lulu began attacking them to keep them back while Jhin recovered behind the tower. His bladder was aching and throbbing and he wouldn’t be able to hold it much longer. He doubled over, holding himself with one hand and pulling his cloak over his shameful action with the other.   
Their Lee sin didn’t seem to see him like this and charged in blindly, barely alerting Lulu, let alone Jhin. Jhin’s face screwed up as he desperately clenched all of his muscles in an attempt to hold his piss in. He couldn’t take it, he couldn’t wait; he sprinted into the jungle gave one quick glance before he dropped his pants.   
The second his dick was free he released, feeling a long stream of piss pour out of him with a loud hiss.   
“ _Oh, finally_ ”, he thought, leaning his arm against the boulder he was pissing on. He moaned as he started emptying his swollen bladder, finally feeling relief.   
He spread his legs apart slightly to make room for the growing puddle, the torrent coming out of him washed the dust off the base of the rock and settling in the mud below. He aimed himself to the left and right in an attempt to disperse his urine, trying to make it less obvious that someone pissed here, but it all connected into one large puddle regardless.   
The relief was becoming overwhelming, it felt like his stream would never end, it was almost orgasmic. It sprayed out so hard and fast, it was a miracle it wasn’t splashing back against him. At some point during his pee break he heard some yelling, followed by a loud ping over him, but if was mere background noise under the sound of splashing and his own laboured breathing.   
He continued panting and moaning softly, letting the warm liquid pour out of him for what felt like ages. Eventually, after almost a minute and a half passed his stream slowed to a stop. He just rest there for a moment, reeling from the pleasure his relief gave, before taking a step back, shaking himself off and beginning to tug up his trousers.   
Lulu darted into the jungle for cover, just over half her health gone. She was just going to recall, but the sight of Jhin’s pale cheeks stopped her dead in her tracks. She came in just in time to see him bend over to pick up his trousers. Oh… well it seemed Jhin couldn’t hold it, understandably so, judging by the **lake** in front of him.   
Jhin stopped however, as he noticed that his length was rather stiff now. Whether he shook himself off just a bit too lovingly or he enjoyed his relief a bit too much, which was reluctant to even consider as a possibility, he seems to have created another predicament for himself. He bit his lip slightly, letting go of his trousers and making his way over to the bush; risking somebody seeing what he was about to do was a bit too reckless.   
As Lulu got a small look of his hard cock as he turned around and she covered both her eyes and ran out of the jungle before he would spot her. Her cheeks were glowing light purple and she sat down next to the turret. Another mental image from Jhin that she wouldn’t forget any time soon. She sighed, trying not to think too hard about what Jhin was about to do.   
Jhin was… a peculiar man.   
Jhin took a deep breathe, he couldn’t deny the prospect of touching himself in such a public place was a bit nerve-wracking, but his dick was already out, _and he supposed that was the hard part_. He leaned back against a tree and slid his hand down, wrapping it around his length. Slowly, he started pumping, his body immediately reacting as a wave of filthy excitement hit him. The thought that someone could come into this bush and see him acting out this obscene solo, see him in such a vulnerable state, never be able to forget what they saw. Both the risk of humiliation and the thought of his image being burned into their brain were sending chills down his spine. He let out a long moan followed by a deep inhale, the mask asphyxiating him slightly like intended. The lightheadedness only added to his excitement as expected, and he increased his pace to try to sate it.   
He rubbed a finger across the head of his dick, smearing his precum over his shaft like makeshift lube while he continued to beat his meat. Jhin’s breathing increased to a rapid pace, though it still matched up in alternating beats with his pumps, and it was clear that he wouldn’t last much longer. His knees were starting to quiver and he approached his orgasm, and with a dangerously loud moan he came, shooting out hot ropes of cum into the tall grass.   
However, just as he thought he was done, he felt something else pouring out of him. He was letting out a small stream of urine; it only elongated the feeling of orgasm. He let out a shaky breath as he relieved himself and leaned all his weight into the tree, it seems he didn’t fully empty his bladder earlier. He pissed for a much shorter time this time, and as he finished he knew he couldn’t take his time and had hurry back to lane before anyone got suspicious. Giving himself a quick shake off and pulling up his trousers while trying to catch his breath, he made his way over to his lane, somewhat shakily as his legs felt weak and unsteady from his brief session only moments earlier.   
He spotted Lulu sitting under the tower, she looked rather disturbed. He would have asked her what was wrong, but he was extremely tired and couldn’t be bothered with her shenanigans. Thankfully, out of nowhere a loud voice announced that the enemy team surrendered, and they were quickly pulled into a small inn that they were normally dumped in after games. Normally people would exchange some words after the game: ‘good game’, ‘well played’, ‘that was bullshit report my team’, but there was nothing this time. The enemy team only just looked at Jhin from the corners of their eyes, brows furrowed, some just went to the bar and asked for things that would help them forget. Peculiar.   
No matter, Jhin had an exhausting game and it was time for him to retire to his quarters. He did his part for the team and dealt with his problems as quickly he could, and he could go to bed with a clear conscience, knowing that he got away with with a slew of rather embarrassing actions. Jhin strode off to his room, humming happily to himself; what he would never know is that his poor support could hear everything he did in that bush, and the enemy team had warded.


End file.
